


Vid: "Riverside" (Tomb Raider 2013) / Video Game Vids VVC 2013 Premiere

by Milly



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Game, Vividcon, agnes obel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see how everything is torn in the river deep", Lara PoV. Vid for the 2013 Tomb Raider game. </p><p>Made for the "Video Game Vids" vidshow at Vividcon 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Riverside" (Tomb Raider 2013) / Video Game Vids VVC 2013 Premiere

**Description:** _I see how everything is torn in the river deep._  
 _Made for VVC 2013's "Video Games Vids" vidshow_  
 **Source:** Tomb Raider (2013 game)  
 **Song:** "Riverside (Lulu Rouge remix)", Agnes Obel  
 **Length:** 3:30  
 **Size:** 65.8 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
 **[Download](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/videogames/milly_riverside.zip)** (right click + save)  
 **[LJ Post](http://milly.livejournal.com/368075.html)**

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
> Down by the river by the boats  
> Where everybody goes to be alone  
> Where you won't see any rising sun  
> Down to the river we will run
> 
> When by the water we drink to the dregs  
> Look at the stones on the river bed  
> I can tell from your eyes  
> You've never been by the riverside
> 
> Down by the water the riverbed  
> Somebody calls you somebody says  
> Swim with the current and float away  
> Down by the river everyday
> 
> Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep  
> And I don't know why I go the way  
> Down by the riverside
> 
> Oh oh, hey hey [x3]
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to for the banner!
> 
> Tomb Raider's reboot was absolutely one of my favorite games of the year. It embodies everything I love about games - emotional journeys, great voice acting, compelling characters & relationships, and although not absolutely essential to a good game, amazing graphics.
> 
> I had pretty much decided I would vid it before I played the game, and actually playing the game only made that desire stronger. While it's not a perfect game, it's a great one I would absolutely recommend to everyone. It does have some horror themes (but I was never scared) and some gore, but overall the game is really about Lara's journey and the emotions they inspire in the player.
> 
> I very easily could have chosen a more upbeat song, and the vid would still have worked. There's plenty of action and ass kicking, but I don't think that really would have reflected the true nature of the game. So finding the right song was definitely the biggest challenge, and while I loved the original "Riverside", it still lacked at least *some* action... and then the clouds parted and the remix appeared.


End file.
